The Dark Side of Yamamoto
by HitmanOuji-sama
Summary: Gokudera and Yamamoto have a fight about who's seme and who's uke. Of course Yamamoto wins, for the sake of his seme-ness, but...what happens to Gokudera?  Contain: yaoi with Yamamoto x Gokudera 8059 and...dont get mad at me for this just being a teaser


**Hitman: **...Ouji...its official...YOU ARE THE BEST TWIN EVA!  
><strong>Ouji-sama: <strong>The prince already knew this  
><strong>Hitman: <strong>AND! to make it even BETTAH there were NO mistakes! NONE!  
><strong>ouji-sama: <strong>The prince is pleased that you have finally realized his greatness. You may now bow down at my knees  
><strong>Hitman: <strong>T.T...lets not get carried away. I hope you readers will enjoy this fic as much as I KNOW i will!  
><strong>Ouji-sama: <strong>You do know that you are writing the rest right. The prince does not want to internally combust.  
><strong>Hitman: <strong>...SURE! :)...Well ENJOY and REVIEW!  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>We do not own Gokudera OR Yamamoto for if we did Hitman would...hehe...nevermind :)

**The Dark Side of Yamamoto**

**PROTOLOUGE**

It was a calm, beautiful-

KABOOOOOOM!

HOLY FANFICTIONGOD WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

_Little does the silly prince who is writing this fanfiction know, this WHOLE fanfiction being in existance is all thanks to one little event-Gokudera and Yamamoto are in a fight. And not just any fight might I add, a fight over...who is the seme in the relationship._

Gokudera was pelting one bomb after another at Yamamoto, his eyes burning with flames of fury. Yamamoto stood at the opposite end of the soccer field, using his bat to smack the bombs away before they exploded. For once, he had a completly serious look on his face. Tsuna, Reborn, and Hibari sat on the sidelines, supposedly 'refereeing' the fight.

Tsuna stared at his two guardians in complete horror. Reborn simply munched on taiyaki, staring at the two battle it out as if it was a T.V show. Hibari held Tsuna in his lap, not paying any attention to the fight, rather thinking about what he was going to do to Tsuna later for dragging him here.

Gokudera threw a dynamite at Yamamoto's feet, and Yamamoto couldn't hit it away in time. The rain guardian was engulfed by the dark smoke of the explosion. Gokudera stared at it, and smirked.

"HA! Take that you damn yakyubaka! Who's on top now huh?" he yelled, laughing.

_If you are currently thinking something along the lines of; 'what kind of stupid, pointless fight is that? Obviously Yamamoto is the seme and gokudera is the uke!', you are completly 100% correct._

As Gokudera laughed, he was completly unaware that Yamamoto was directly behind him, however, he was now aware of the sharp blade pressed against his throat. Gokudera gasped, eyes wide. He narrowed them, and glared at Yamamoto, who was now smiling in victory.

"Damn, how did you-"

Reborn stood, and raised a blue flag, showing that yamamoto had been declared the victor of this fight.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, Rain Guardian, is the winner of this match. As the loser, Gokudera Hayato must do whatever Yamamoto says..." Reborn's eyes darkened. "For a whole night."

He strode off, with Hibari following him, Tsuna tossed over his shoulder.

"Well, have fun you two~" called Reborn. Gokudera stared after them, shocked by this new development.

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF CRAP IS THAT?" he shouted at them. Yamamoto's eyes glinted evily,in direct contrast with his happy smile. Gokudera flinched, and turned slowly to face the vengeful boy.

"Hayato~ you put me through alot with this~ so in celebration of my win, let's have lots of fun together, okay?" he asked in a cute voice which poorly hid his evil intentions. Gokudera stared at him, more scared of him then of his sister's cooking. He took a cautious step away from Yamamoto.

"N-No, that's okay, I have to get home anyway-" Gokudera tried to turn and run away, but Yamamoto quickly tied him up, and carried the newly-wrapped Gokudera away happily, humming to himself. Gokudera squirmed, and yamamoto laughed at him.

"Maa maa Hayato! you look so cute like this!" he laughed.

_...Who else felt like that happened too fast? Perhaps that is the universe's way of saying; 'TOUGH FUCKIN LUCK GOKUDERA YOURE A FUCKING UKE AND GOD DAMMIT YOU ARE GOING TO LIKE_ IT!'  
><strong>AN:  
>Hitman: <strong>YOSH! This was AMAZIN! and everyone knows that Gokudera is OBVIOUSLY uke, but we let Gokudera have that small ity bit of hope  
><strong>Ouji-sama: <strong>Shishishi, yess cause that is all he will ever have  
><strong>Hitman: <strong>EXCACTLY! We wish to continue, but Ouji has writers block and I have and idea, so I will be takin over! If the readers have something specific they want the should...  
><strong>Ouji-sama: <strong>REVIEW!


End file.
